Tron: A New Life
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: A boy wished for a better life. Now it's come true. What will happen when he encounter characters from his favorite, and what will happen when he falls in love with a Mara look a like.
1. Chapter 1

TRON: A New Life

Chapter 1: A wish comes true

_Sigh_… God, I'm so lonely.

I may not give up on life so easily, but it still hurts from having to go through the same motions over and over again: some cute girl talks to me, I talk to her, I develop an attraction for her, and at some point I try asking her out and she tells me that she's already with someone. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

As I walk around for a bit to get some fresh air in the quiet night, I keep thinking to myself, _What's wrong with me? What is it that makes me so unappealing to the opposite sex? Is it because that I'm a post-graduate that's stuck at a dead-end job until I finally get a more profitable job? Or is it because that despite maintaining a well-mannered, healthier life style, I still have this slightly pudgy gut that sticks out like a sore thumb every time I look at myself in the mirror? Or is it because I'm a struggling person who's a huge nostalgic nerd when it comes to movies, video games, and cartoon shows, especially in the latest craze, "Tron: Uprising"?_

…Yeah, I'm probably leaning more towards that last one.

I don't admit this to anyone, but I love that show! I enjoy the well-developed characters, the brilliantly written stories, and the immeasurable amount of fan service it provides. I myself have created some parody comics based off the show, which has earned some praise among the TRON community. But other than enjoying some good fan art, I also like to read some good fanfiction too, especially the romantic ones.

What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance! I don't see it weird for two female programs (virus, human, or otherwise) to have a romantic relationship. I think it's beautiful (and sexy sometimes) for some of my favorite shipping pairs to go through these incredible journeys as they discover life lessons, hardships, and ultimately, love. And I envy these fan made fantasies because as I have realized long ago, life isn't always a fairy tale. Still, it doesn't hurt to believe in them sometimes, right?

Anyway, I stop to take a moment to look up at that nightly, starry sky. Wow. You don't see that many stars on a clear night like this. As I gaze upon them, I notice one star bigger than the rest and giving off some kind of golden radiance. Wonder if that's some kind of a wishing star? No, that's ridiculous. I'm too old to believe in stuff like that. And yet, I can't help but become so entrance by that glimmering beacon of hope.

With a quick turnaround to make sure no one was looking, I hold my hands together just as I would when I'm praying, look up to that shimmering star, and whisper:

"Please, let me have a chance to find true happiness for myself."

As if on cue, the star begins to glow brightly as if it just heard my wish. In fact, it looks like it's getting bigger… and coming closer to me at an incredible rate.

… I think I should start running right now.

But before I finally decide to run, the shooting star engulfs me in a barrier of golden fire! It felt hot, but strangely enough, it was soothing, and it wasn't burning me at all. All of a sudden, I'm lifted off the ground and the mysterious flames intensify into a blinding, white light! I panic and try to move, but my body is paralyzed as it begins to disappear from the blinding illumination!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

_Ugh_… where am I?

I remember a bright light swallowing me whole, and now I'm on the ground just waking up very weakly. My eyes begin to adjust themselves as I try to look around of my surroundings: a black and somewhat cool alley with lots of neon colors I have all seen before.

As I try to get up, I begin to scratch my hair. Strange. I can't feel my clothes that much. Even with my other hand on the glassy ground, I can't feel any of my clothes there either. It's as if I'm wearing some kind of suit. I look at the hand I was scratching with and made a terrible discovery: I really don't have my clothes at all.

None.

Not a single digit of them.

…

"**AAAAAAAAHHHH! WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?!"**

And it wasn't just the lack of clothes that startled me, but also that my pale Caucasian skin is replaced with a light gray color. Still, I continue to panic over my missing clothes. I mean, to a person like me, clothes are really important!

As the horror of never seeing my clothes ever again begins to grow, I immediately stand up from where I was sitting. But then, I almost lose my balance quickly and plop back on the ground. As if things couldn't get any weirder and more frightening, I not only see that I'm wearing a black suit that covers most of my body, but I also notice a few, white lights one it.

During my panic attack, I begin to look around. I frantically look around for a mirror. If there is a mirror, maybe I can look at myself to see what I have become. I have to know the truth on what I have become. As luck would have it, there was a building right beside me. Since it's reflective, I walk over to finally get a look at myself. At long last, I finally find out on what was happening to me: I have now become a program. And not just like the actual programs back on Earth, but a program just like the ones from the cartoon show, "Tron: Uprising".

Staring at that reflection, I get a better look at the mysterious program before me: a tall man with blue eyes and a couple of strands of white circuitry on my suit. I still maintain the same hairstyle: short, and combed; except instead of my usual hair color, I have the same, light, blue color as my secondary circuits. And hey, look. I have an identity disc too.

Wait… I have an identity disc? Really?! That's cool and all except I don't know how to use this thing! _Ugh!_ I'll figure it out later. Right now, I should get out of this alley, which I assume must in a city, so I can have a better idea on where I'm at right now.

Hmm… I almost forgot. If I've been transformed into a program, then that means that I might have a new name as well! I eagerly grabbed my identity and, and a few moments of trying to figured it out, turned it on. A single image on my disc showed up. It was my face, a lot of code swirled around it. My name read, Core. Core… that's not a bad name, turning it off I put it back on its dock. I am lost in so many ways, that I can't even think straight on what to do next with all of these revelations.

Despite my despair, I have to keep focus. I should get out of this alley as soon as possible. There's a clearing right behind me. As I head for the exit, I practice throwing my disc. Eventually, before I get out of the alley, I've managed to maintain myself with my disc.

Upon my exit of that gloomy alley, I gasp in amazement. Before my eyes, I stand on a vast, open field filled with colorful neon lights. The dark sky above me is cleared except with a few scattered clouds. I have never seen such vivid colors in real life except those in films, cartoons, and video games. And as I look around, I can also see dozens of buildings surround the field. While scanning the area, I see something familiar in the distance. Something that sparks an idea in my head on where my next objective should be: Able's Garage!

I'm not the kind of guy who wants to draw unwanted attention, especially since I'm from a different world and everyone who lives here is based off an animated show. But I have little to no choice on where and who I should turn to. Hopefully at Able's Garage, I can still find that certain individual who may hold the answers I seek in order to get back into my own world.

With my sights set, I am filled with hope and determination as I head across the field. As I walk, I hear an unusual sound: it sounds like a motorcycle roaring across the field. I look behind me and see not a motorcycle, but a light cycle with a bluish color driving across the field. A light ribbon of the same color trailing behind it.

No. Way. Can it be? But as I become distracted, I see the blue vehicle change its course and suddenly heading directly towards me. As the neon-colored cycle darts towards me, I hear a familiar, voice screaming out:

"**LOOK OUT!"**

Before I have time to react, the colorful vehicle applies its breaks, but slams me into the hard ground. I black out for a bit. I imagine at that moment I will be waking up and being back to my normal, boring self. As I drift into slumber once more, I begin to hear that same feminine voice ringing against my muffled ears.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

My ears begin to regain their senses. I slowly open my eyes as I continue to hear that sweet, apologetic voice again.

"Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay!"

Once my eyes are opened, my blurred vision begins to see familiar shapes and colors: a program with a turf of blonde hair resting on top of its head, and two dazzling dark blue orbs gazing right back at me. At last, my eyes have regained their 20/20 vision, and right before my very eyes is one of my favorite characters, in that show I adore so much…

Mara!


	2. Chapter 2

TRON: A New Life

Chapter 2: Making a new Friend

I can't believe it. This is so unreal! Standing right on top of me is my favorite program out of the main characters, Mara! What's there not to like about her? She's cool! She's awesome! She's confident! She's brave! She's loyal! She's everything I strive to be and more!

I've lost track of time as we continued to stare into each other with wide eyes. Somehow, I have a feeling that we're going through the same emotions we're feeling right now as we keep looking into each other's eyes: surprised, confused, and awestruck.

I knew I would have to break the ice eventually. So I decided to speak up firsthand.

"Umm… hi." I said timidly with a soft smile.

"Uhh… hi." she says to me while bearing the same expression as mine.

"So… do you mind if I get back up?" I think Mara's pupils shrunk a bit after I asked her that while she blushed.

"Oh right! Of course! Here, let me help you." She held out her hand, I grab hold of it as she pulled me up from the crash landing.

"Thanks Mara." I said with gratitude.

"No problem. Again, I'm really sorry about that! I usually have this really bad habit of crashing into somebody every now and then." She said with guilt and embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that." I responded with a reassuring smile. "I'm a lot tougher than I look as you can see."

Mara sighs with relief. "Well, that's good to hear." Then, her expression changes from relief to shock in an instant as something just clicked inside her head.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me Mara?" she asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow as she walks toward me.

"Isn't that your name?" I asked, confused by here comment.

"No, my name is Vez." She replies with the quizzical still on her face. "Why, do I look like her?"

Upon closer inspection, I realized I was still disoriented. Shaking my head and squinting, find saw that this girl wasn't Mara.

Her hair was black with small blue and purple streaks that reached down to her shoulders. Her main circuitry was white, but her secondary was purple. She also had deep green eyes.

"Oh," I replied, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok. Well, since you know my name, how about you tell me yours?"

"Core." I say with fake confidence.

"I like it. it's unusual, but a cool name to have none the less." She approves with glee.

"Oh... t-thank you." I stumble humbly.

"So, what brings you out here?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm kind of lost actually. You see, a strange light teleported me from where I used to live, and somehow I ended up here."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"I... I can't remember." I lie with hesitation.

"Oh no! It wasn't because I crashed into you, is it?" Vez gasps in horror.

I waved my hand in dismissal to ease her worries. "No no no! Of course not! I just can't remember much of right now after that mysterious light incident."

Zeno showed some relief from hearing that, but she couldn't help but feel some pity for me.

"Still, that kind of sucks you've lost some of your memories like that. I wonder why you can still remember your friend Mara though."

"Like I said, you do look similar to her."

To my shock, Vez actually blushes when she turns her head away from my gaze. I never knew programs could blush. She actually looks pretty cute. Suddenly, her blush disappeared when I saw her face light up with joy.

"I've got it! I know who we can see!" She shouted with excitement.

"Who?" I asked, wondering who she would suggest.

"Doctor Gates!" She answers with enthusiasm.

"Doctor Gates?"

"Yeah!" She explained. "He's a medical program who specializes with identity discs. Maybe he could help."

"Then, I could get home!" I say with glee.

"And get your memories back." Vez adds.

"Yeah, my memories." I say sheepishly. "Hey do know here I could find him."

"I can take you there no problem." Activating her light cycle, which was pretty freaking epic. She pulled up beside me. "Hop on!"

I get on the back seat and wrap my arms around her, blushing. Since, well, this is the closest I ever been to a girl.

"Hold on!" She shouts, revving her lightcycle and speeding off. I tighten my grip as feel the rush of air hit me. It's actually pretty exhilarating.

_'Well Adam, you've made a new friend. Now all you've gotta do is find your way home. Let's just hope nothing will get in our way. Especially... Clu._

* * *

**_Fucking writers block._**

**_Anyway enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding a Home

I clung tightly to Zeno as we sped through the city, neon colored streaks surrounded as we sped past buildings. We hit a small bump causing me to tighten my grip

"You alright back there?" I heard her shout as we continued on. "Your acting like this is your first time riding a light cycle."

"It is," I responded, I've never had one of these before, let alone know how to drive one." It was the truth, we may have had them in movies but never in real life.

"Seriously? Wow that's a bummer." Zeno replied, "If you want I can give you lessons after we visit Doctor Gates."

"That'd be great thanks," I replied, nervous about how I was gonna break it to her that I was a user. If this "Doctor Gates" actually figures that out.

A few moments later we came to a stop in front a hospital-like building.

"We're here," Zeno said so I got off the cycle. Zeno pulled the handles together, dematerializing the vehicle.

I looked in awe at how the building looked, it was so futuristic. It would give regular hospitals a run for their money.

"You ok?" Zeno asked as she walked up, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just nervous," I replied shifting a little.

"About what?"

"Well," I began, but paused. I needed to find a good excuse fore being nervous. But what?

"Well-wait?" Zeno asked, confused I paused.

"It's nothing," I replied brushing her off. _"It's nothing. Really Adam?!"_

"Alright then...," Zeno said, feeling a little awkward as we walked into the building.

* * *

As we waited in the for my named to be called, I looked around at the interior of the building. It just like a regular hospital on the inside two, programs were waiting for doctors, receptionists were working behind desks all and all, everything seemed normal.

Zeno was reading what looked at be a book on a holopad.

"What're you reading?" I asked, curiously looking at the holopad.

"It's a story about a virus that's trying to take over the Grid," Zeno replied nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok," I say awkwardly looking away. Seems not everyone is a talker, even if they seem friendly.

"Core?" A program in a nurse outfit called, getting our attention.

"That's me," I replied standing with Zeno doing the same.

"Follow me please," the program stated, walking down the hall with me and Zeno following behind.

The nurse brought us to a normal looking doctors room and as me to take a seat. Before she left she told use Dr. Gates would be with us momentarily. As we sat in silence I noticed that a lot of programs were glaring at Zeno. Not wanting to pry I decided to lighten the mood by asking Zeno a question that had been bugging me.

"Hey Zeno?"

"Yeah?" She responded turning towards me.

"Why are you still here?"

She was taken back by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can see how you offered to take me to the hospital after you nearly derezzed," I sated, causing her looked ashamed. "But," I started getting her attention again, "what I don't know is why you are still with me. I mean, I appreciate it but you don't really need to be here anymore. You could just, go on your way."

I didn't need to take a guess that Zeno was at a loss for words. She desperately tried to come up with an answer before she finally sighed.

"I'm clumsy ok," that remark caught me by surprise. "I'm not the best at what I do, which is delivery. I've screwed up so many times, especially here. everyone pretty much hates me, except for Dr. Gates." She looked as if she was going to tear up.

Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug; a gesture that caused her to stiffen up but soon return. A few moments later there was a knock at the door causing us to quickly separate blushing.

A program with green circuitry who had combed white hair, a small bear, glasses, and brown eyes walked in reading a clipboard. I could pretty much say he was Dr. Gates.

"Well mister Core," Dr. Gates said, looking up from the clipboard at me. "What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

Luckily for me, Dr. Gates didn't find out was a user which was pure luck and I also learned another mindbogglingly though; Clu didn't exist. That's right folks, there is no such thing as Clu in this universe which it pretty great by my accounts.

Other good news is Dr. Gates just thought I had amnesia and that it would were off eventually. I needed a place to say and Zeno offered e one despite my protests. After getting to her apartment we had some dinner and pretty much went to bed after that.

All in all, today wasn't so bad. I mean I been drawn from my home but I'm now in a new one. I just wonder if I'll be here forever.

* * *

**Hey guys, just to let you now. This story along with a few others will be on hiatus due to some huge fanfic projects I'm working on. But I may update every once in a while.**

**This is the EZ-GMR logging out.**


End file.
